


Vid: Screen Door

by Kass



Series: Vids [30]
Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Multi, Vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family, community, connection, East Dillon pride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Screen Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogstar (leanwellback)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/gifts).



> Made for dogstar, Festivids 2013. Thanks to heresluck for beta!
> 
> Download from [my vids page at trickster](http://www.trickster.org/kass/vids.html%22).

Password is _lions_.

 

Screen Door

Down here, where's we're at  
The weather changes, that's the way it goes  
Sometimes it snows, when everything's wrong  
Sometimes it snows, but when it does, it doesn't last long

Down here, where we're at  
All we do is sit out on the porch  
And play our songs, and nothing's wrong  
Sometime friends come around, they all sing along

Down here, where we're at  
Everybody is equally poor  
Down here, we don't care  
We don't care what happens outside the screen door

Down here, where we're at  
Sweat drips from the tip of your nose  
You wear loose clothes, and you try to stay cool  
We all still have a lot of fun, never saw much school

Down here, where we're at  
Everybody is equally poor  
Down here, we don't care  
We don't care what happens outside the screen door

This was actually the first vid I started trying to make for my recipient! And originally it had a bunch of Tim stuff in it, and [personal profile] heresluck said "no, honey," so I broke that idea into two parts, one part of which became "Avenues" and the other part of which remained attached to this song.

It was really fun making a vid which focused on the latter seasons, the red seasons / the Lions seasons, highlighting Vince and Jess, Becky and Luke, and of course Eric and Tami. I love (on the show) the way, with the introduction of East Dillon, our sense of the town broadens: we used to think of Dillon as scrappy underdogs (compared with some of the rich teams they played), and now we realize how much privilege they hold compared with the kids on the east side of town. Anyway, I wanted to make a sweet and happy vid about the Lions and their community.


End file.
